Blood Ties
by TheUnforgivenIII
Summary: Yumi's past is a secret, she's only trusted three people with it. What happens when her sensei, a certian Hyuga, decides he wants to know her past? When discovered, will he push Yumi away just as her past comes back to haunt her? NejixOC M for Safety
1. Welcome to my Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Yumi for now.**

**I hope you all enjoy this first part. Please review, it helps a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome to my Life**

I take a deep breath, building up my chakra. Opening my ruby eyes, I send a small wave of force forward.

"Agh," Hanabi yells. Swiftly, she regains balance. After taking a deep breath and, using the traditional Gentle Fist style, thrusting chakra into my chest. Her palm barely touches my chest before it erupts in pain.

Placing my hands on my chest, I hold back tears of agony. I cough, feeling blood climb its way up my throat as I fall to my knees. My heart beats frantically, beating out a fast tune. I wipe the blood off my chin with the back of my hand, standing up on my feet once more.

"Stop," My sensei yells. Instantaneously, Hanabi stops in mid attack.

I take deep breaths, my lungs struggling for air. It hard work to get oxygen to them. It's almost like I'm attempting to breath underwater.

"You two ok," My other teammate asks. I glance up at him. Ryuko Tsuki stands in between Hanabi and I. His blue eyes are obscured by his light, Carmel brown hair has his eyes flick from one of us to the other.

I nod, spitting the rest of the blood on the ground. I wipe my hands on my pants as I await Hyuga-sama's lecture.

"Yumi," He yells in a serious and commanding voice.

"Hai sensei," I say, trying to calm my heart down. I turn my head to the side to get a better look of him. My eyes meet his pupil-less, lavender ones.

Neji closes his eyes, leaning against a tree. He waits a few moments, breathing steadily. My eyes scan him; He looks the same as he always does. Tall, dark hair that's always tied back and same clothes… nothing different. He opens his eyes quickly as he walks forward away from the tree. "Quit holding back Yumi," Neji instructs, "If Hanabi was an opponent, you would be a corpse now."

"I wouldn't have held back if it wasn't her," I reply in a calm voice while giving him a weak smile while I attempt to hide my blush.

He shakes his head, "Hanabi! You would have killed Yumi if you were accurate. Never let me see you use that on a comrade again!"

She nods, "Hai Niisan."

"Ryu, what did you think about the match?" Neji asks, closing his eyes once more.

"Yumi took Hanabi's attack on purpose," He says, closing his eyes and mentally analyzing the fight.

Neji nods, "Good. Yumi, why did you take the attack?"

I bite my lip, quickly muttering a cuss. With a sigh, I give in. "I took the attack thinking I could retaliate after."

"Never take an opponent's attack," Neji says, staring in my eyes, "Under any circumstance. Is that clear?"

"Hai Hyuga-sama," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Good," He says. "Now, just last week the three of you were in the final of the chunin exams. I now have the results."

Hanabi smiles, "Tell me Niisan!"

"Both you and Ryu are Chunins," Neji says, crossing his arms.

"And Yumi," Ryu asks, "What about her, what's her rank?"

A smirk makes its way on Neji's face. "Yumi is the first out of this group and all the other groups that competed in the Chunin exams to become a Jonin." He nods towards me, "Congratulations Yumi."

"No way," Hanabi yells, "How did she become a Jonin?"

"'Yumi not only showed strength, but Intellect and quick-thinking as well' or so her file says" Neji says, glancing to the sky with a bored expression.

"So… is she still a member of our team," Ryu asks.

Neji nods, "That she is, Yumi just no longer has to take orders from me unless instructed by Tsunade-sama to do so."

I nod, "Well, seeing as how I don't have to listen to you anymore-"

"Unless instructed otherwise," Neji says.

I roll my eyes, "I'm leaving, later."

I feel three pairs of eyes watch me as I turn, walking away from them. Slowly, I exit the training grounds. I let out a sigh, looking up at the sky. A small smile appears on my face as I watch two birds playfully dance in circles, chasing one another.

I've been in Konohagaure for almost a year now. I trained with Tsunade until I 'graduated' from the academy. After a month and a half, I was placed under the instruction of Hyuga Neji. I've had people tell me that I should be honored to be taught by the Hyuga genius, but I just feel lucky to be taught at all. Before I came here, I had nothing. No home, no family, nothing.

The second I stepped into Konoha, I felt safe. I never had to worry about my past haunting me ever again. I would never have to see them again… and that's good enough for me.

I cross the street, walking up the stairs of my apartment building. My home is on the second to last floor. According to everyone, it's under a guy named Naruto's apartment. I have no idea who he is, but from what I've heard, he sounds like a great guy. Unlocking the door, I quickly slip inside before shutting it behind me. I kick off my shoes, walking down the hall into my room. Hitting my bed, I fall asleep, my last thoughts being of my team and sensei.


	2. The Riddle

**AN: Hey everyone! I would** **like to first thank -Moon'sRain- for being my first reviewer! Cheesecake for you! I would also like to state that all the names of each part of my story is named after a song that I think fits. The reason is so that I can make a soundtrack to go along with Blood Ties. If there is a song that any of you think fits, please tell me, I would love to hear them! I will also answer any questions you have (if you have any) I will answer to the best of my ability without giving away the plot. Lastly, I will be switching point of view a lot, so I will tell you which character's view you are reading at the start of each part. Thanks for reading this Author's Note!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would not need to write this and would own all the characters.**

* * *

"Why was she promoted to Jonin and not me, Niisan?"

This question… this very short ten word long question would normally seem harmless to anyone. It seems innocent enough to everyone around, innocent to those how eavesdrop. In my situation, however, it is the complete opposite. That question is giving me a headache after being repeated over and over… and over…and over!

Hanabi once again glances up at me. "Neji-Niisan! Why was she promoted higher than I?!"

My eye twitches but I keep my calm and collected expression. Over twenty times, twenty-three if I remember correctly, she has asked the same question only rewording it. Before she can ask it again, I sigh. In a feeble attempt to make her stop talking, I'll answer her question.

"Niisan!"

I tighten my fist as a wave of pain smashes against my head. "She was promoted higher that you because Yumi is a better ninja."

Her eyes widen before she glares at the ground. She bites her lip, restraining herself from replying. I continue to walk as I was. Closing my eyes, I notice that I don't hear Hanabi's footsteps with mine. I turn, raising an eyebrow as if to ask a silent question.

Her eyes meet mine, "Is she really?"

I nod, thinking about my words before I say them out loud. "I don't know the true extent of her power," I admit. "Unlike Yours and Ryu's, Tsunade-sama would not let me see her whole file. Not like it did any good, seeing as how the file didn't even have a last name on it. Must not have very much information on it, that is if it doesn't even have her last name." _Or it could have something no one wants to be seen._

"She could be too strong if it's that secretive."

I nod, "I wonder if I could somehow manage to let Tsunade-sama to let me read it."

Hanabi shrugs, "Only one way to know."

"Tell Hashi-sama that I'll be back soon, that I went to go see the Hokage," I say, performing some hand signs. Before I could hear her reply, I release some chakra and close my eyes. A second later, I open them. Opening the door, I walk as quickly as I can up the stairs. Passing other ninjas and civilians as I steadily climbing up each step, closing in on my target. Once at the door, I knock and await an answer.

"Come in," I hear her muffled voice from the other side of the door.

I open the door, looking over at her. A scowl graced her face as she glared down at some thin slips of paper. In a blink of the eye, she swipes the paper off her desk and into the wastebasket next to the desk. Tsunade takes a sip of her dink before looking up at me. The scowl is replaced with curiosity. "Neji, what are you doing here? I don't have a mission for you" She crosses her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"I know, Tsunade-sama" I reply. "I was wondering if you would let me see Yumi's file-"

"No," she cuts me off.

I raise an eyebrow as I reply with a curious tone coating my voice, "Why not?"

An evil glint shimmers in her eyes, "Why do you want it?"

_Damn_ "To get a better picture on her technique just in case I'll have to go on a mission with her in the future," I say, quickly manufacturing a lie.

She smiles, "You were her sensei, you should know."

"Just because I was her sensei doesn't mean she never held back," I swiftly retaliate.

"Touché," She says with a laugh. "But I cannot show it to you, in that file is her past. Only she is allowed to tell whomever she wishes about it. I can't just let you see it."

I sigh, trying not to think so much as my head beats against itself to cause more pain. "Arigato, Tsunade-sama," I reply, bowing before turning and walking to the door.

"Blood," She says.

I tilt my head, "Blood?"

"It's a clue," Tsunade says, "If you really want to know, figure it out yourself."

* * *

I duck, avoiding Hashi's attack. _Blood…? What could blood have to do with Yumi? Could she mean another name for blood? _I take a side step, barely avoiding another attack. A sharp pain erupts in my left side of my neck, quickly followed by one on my right side. I clench my teeth, stopping the blood from leaving my mouth. I spit it to the side, taking a deep breath. The pain in my side grows with every passing second, making it harder to stand.

"Neji," Hashi says, "Is something troubling you?"

I take another deep breath, "No Hashi-sama, why do you ask?"

"If you recall," He says, "that is the first time I have ever beaten you in a match since you have become an anbu."

I glare at the ground, it's been months since I was informed that Tsunade wanted me to secretly be an anbu. Even that match I was handicapped from a mission that I had earlier that week. "It's nothing," I reply, "I just let my mind wander."

He nods, a doubtful look barely seen over his blank expression.

I bow, turning and walking inside. I shut the door after having one last glance at the garden area. Taking off my shoes first, I head down the hallway and towards my room. _Blood – the fluid that circulates the vascular system of humans and other vertebrates, in humans it is made up of plasma. What does that have to do with Yumi? This is completely frustrating! Wait, does Tsunade mean the word chishio?_

"Neji!"

I flinch, snapping back to reality. "What happened?" I ask, glancing from side to side. My eyes stop on Hinata before continuing to inspect my surroundings.

"You were concentrating," she explains, "C-concentrating so hard that you w-were unaware of everything going on. That's not like you Neji… You were so u-unaware that you almost ran into me"

I sigh, "Ashikarazu, Hinata-san." Before she could reply, I walk around her and down the hall. After two doors, I open the third and close it after me. I lean against it with a sigh, _figuring this out is going to kill me. What is the secret about Yumi's past?_ I change into some clothes to sleep in. Laying down, I whisper in a barely audible voice, "Chishio."

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
